Metal Gear Solid: Sons of Chaos
by Ratchet-Halo-Devil May Cry
Summary: A MGS crossover with Sonic X, a retelling of MGS2 with a few twists. Liquid Ocelot steals Metal Gear Ray, and sets his plans in motion to destroy the Patriots, and someone from Snake's past teams up with the Sonic crew to defeat Ocelot.
1. Liquid Sin: Prologue

Metal Gear Solid: Sons of Chaos

_**Prologue-Liquid Sin**_

_**Author's Note: **This is a non-canon sequel to my first story, Ratchet and Clank: Path of Chaos, because this takes place a year after Ratchet and Clank landed on earth. Plus it also takes place during Maria Kintobor's fan-made Sonic X season 4, right before Shrouded in Shadow. This story is set during MGS2: Sons of Liberty, with special alternatives, and yes Raiden is part of this story, so don't say I didn't warn you, plus Maria is alive in this story and is living with Sonic and his friends at Chris's mansion. Go read Maria's Kintobor's stories to understand, as she gave me special permission to use her stuff. Enough of my talk enjoy._

_Summary: A gigantic crossover between MGS2, Ratchet and Clank, and Maria Kintobor's fan made Sonic X season 4. A retelling of Metal Gear Solid 2, Ocelot enlists Dr. Eggman's help on capturing a prototype Metal Gear from a G.U.N. battleship. But both Ocelot, and Dr. Eggman have other plans for Metal Gear. Meanwhile Solid Snake infiltrates the ship, his mission, destroy Metal Gear at all costs. Things start to shake up, as Ocelot steals Metal Gear, and plunges the world to the brink of war. Snake must team up with unlikely help, and stop Liquid Ocelot from plunging the world into Chaos._

Dr. Eggman was thinking of his latest plot to defeat his rival Sonic, and his friends. Things have gotten a bit out of control for the poor Doctor recently, two new comers, named Ratchet and Clank, have help Sonic and his friends stop the evil doctor from realizing his dreams of an Eggman empire. Dr. Eggman was going to call it quits until…

Bokkun came flying on his jet pack holding his TV, he flew right next to Dr. Eggman, grinning like a clown. "Hey boss I got a message for you," Said Bokkun excitedly.

Dr. Eggman glared at Bokkun, "Not now Bokkun, don't you see I'm trying to come up with the perfect plan to crush Sonic?" The Doctor yelled at his lackey.

"But Doctor that's what you always say about your other evil plans," added Decoe.

"In which Sonic always stop," Said Bocoe.

Dr. Eggman angrily looked at his pathetic robotic henchmen, "If I wanted your opinion I would've asked for it, you numbskulls!" he yelled.

"But Doctor…someone is hiring you for a special job!" Bokkun stated.

"A job you say? Why didn't you say so! Show me!" Dr. Eggman ordered.

"Aye Aye sir!" Bokkun cheerily said. Bokkun turned on his TV monitor, static fizzled the screen.

Eggman watched the screen curiously, wondering who on Earth would want him for a job. The static started to clear showing the evil Doctor a faint image of his so called employer, he seemed old, much older than Eggman himself. The figure also sported sun glasses, and he wear a dark leather vest, and he had a small, but white mustache.

"Are you Dr. Eggman? Grandson of Gerald Robotnik, the creator of project Shadow, and builder of Space colony Ark, I assume?" Said the mysterious figure.

Dr. Eggman wasn't moved by the figure's apparent knowledge of his past, "Um Why yes, but who are you, and how did you know who I am?"

"For the time being, you will address me as Revolver Ocelot!" Ocelot said firmly.

"Ocelot?" Said Eggman flabbergasted by Ocelot's name.

"It's an old code name I go around with since the days of Foxhound!" Said Ocelot, while crossing his arms.

"Foxhound? Doctor what's Foxhound?" Decoe asked his boss.

"Foxhound was an elite unit founded by the legendary soldier Big Boss. It was supposed to be the best group of trained soldiers, probably better than those G.U.N. idiots I always deal with!" Eggman lectured his goon.

Ocelot gave a light chuckle to the mad scientist.

"Not just better, but the best, Foxhound was the government's lap dog to handle any situation that they don't want their grubby hands involved. Unfortunately, my old unit rebelled and one man was called to handle the situation!" Said Ocelot.

Dr. Eggman frowned, although he doesn't have much knowledge of the world's military in terms of history, but he knew what Ocelot spoke of.

"That man was Solid Snake is I right?" Eggman said.

"You catch on pretty quick Eggman, but I didn't call you for a history lesson, no! I need your help in acquiring a weapon of mass destruction that even you haven't heard of, a weapon that not even you or your grandfather has ever built!" Said Ocelot.

Eggman raised an eyebrow, the Doctor was even more curious. Surely there was no such weapon on Earth that could rival his robots. The Doctor immediately laughed at Ocelot for such a claim.

"You got me good kitty cat! There no such thing that could beat my powerful robots! HO-HO!"

Ocelot frowned; if his plan was going to work he needed someone smart and serious for his task. To Ocelot this was no joke, but apparently striking the doctor's pride was to him.

"I can assure you that this was no joke! This weapon was the reason Foxhound rebelled, it's a weapon so secret even the government refuses to acknowledge it!" Ocelot pointed it out, while holding on to his own revolver. He began to twirl his gun around his left hand, and then to his right.

Eggman saw Ocelot twirling his gun wide eyed, but he stayed focus on the topic at hand. Eggman pulled back on his lab chair.

"And you actually expect me to believe that this weapon is dangerous as you say?" Eggman said with less enthusiasm in his voice.

"Fine you want proof, I got proof!" Said Ocelot firmly.

Ocelot begins transmitting several pictures of the weapon he has been speaking about to Eggman all this time. They all resembled tanks, but were as huge as Eggman's mightiest robots.

"What are they?" Eggman asks curiously at the strange pictures, "They look nothing like the weapons I saw when I hacked into the G.U.N. mainframe back on Prison Island!"

Ocelot couldn't help but chuckle at Eggman's ignorance. Although G.U.N. itself is the world's well known military aside from Foxhound, they never knew of the dreadnoughts that have existed since Project Shadow.

"There called Metal Gears!" Said Ocelot.

"Metal Gears?" Dr. Eggman said stunned by the look of these weapons.

"A walking bipedal tank with enough nuclear power to send the world into destruction, before your grandfather started his project shadow, there was Metal Gears! When Foxhound rebelled they took over a top secret facility which housed a Metal Gear called Metal Gear Rex, if it weren't for Snake disabling it, our world could've seen the dear end of everything we hold dear!" Ocelot informed.

"Amazing, how did you pea brained mortals manage to construct such weaponry!" Eggman said in awe at Rex's design.

"Now doctor, not everyone is as dumb as you may think of them he he!"

Both Decoe and Bocoe saw Rex on the monitor; the two idiotic robots were terrified of Rex's fearsome design. The two hold on to each other in fear.

"That's a scary looking robot!" Decoe started to shake in absolute fear.

"I think I sprang an oil leak!" Said Bocoe.

Eggman turned his head to the cowardly robots "That's enough of you!" He yelled.

"So Eggman do we have a deal?" said Ocelot bitterly while patiently waiting for the evil doctor to respond.

Eggman turned his head, and gave Ocelot a cat like grin. If Ocelot was so foolish in giving Dr. Eggman a task of getting a weapon of pure destruction, that Eggman could take for himself and use it to finally defeat his arch rival Sonic, then Ocelot must be dumb to give it to him.

"Ho-Ho, of course my pretty kitty, of course we have a deal! Wait what do I get in return when I steal Metal Gear? And where do I start? I can't just go off doing a job, when I don't know when to start!" Eggman demanded to Ocelot.

"Don't worry your mustache Eggman, you'll get your "just rewards!" And regarding your destination, I downloaded the coordinates of your destination in a private email I sent to you!"

Eggman frowned at Ocelot's last words in his sentence. How could Ocelot hack into the doctor's own defense network. The only person to hack into his own network was the small robot side kick of the alien known as Ratchet that came to earth a year ago, his name is Clank, although small, Clank could hack into any super computer with no problems.

"Hey how did you hack into my own computer network? No one dares to hack my own network without me noticing!" Eggman was infuriated at such actions committed by the former Foxhound member.

"Trust me Eggman, hacking your system wasn't easy, but working with the right people could get you anywhere, especially your secret network!" Ocelot smirked.

"Well don't do it again!" Eggman growled, a bit pissed at Ocelot.

"If it's only necessary, keeping in touch with the world's most wanted and fearsome mastermind is, say…how should I put it, difficult!" Ocelot tossed his gun up into the air, his hand got it in the blink of an eye.

"Well one must keep a low profile from those meddlesome agents!" Eggman pointed out.

"This will conclude our meeting! Good day Doctor, try not to die before I arrive!" Ocelot grinned evily before the Bokkun's TV exploded on Face.

"Bokkun!" Eggman shouted at his comedy relief henchmen.

"Sorry sir!"

Eggman rubbed the soot from his body, and coughed out the smoke from his lungs. There was only one thing on Eggman's mind, the capture of Metal Gear. He'll use Metal Gear for one thing, set up his Eggman Empire of course. Not even his new employer will stop him.

"You just made the biggest mistake in spilling out this little secret pussy cat, now I'll use this nifty toy for my own schemes HO-HO!" Eggman laughed excitedly. He turns to his minions.

"Now begin packing boys we're having a date with destiny!" Eggman pressed a small button on his console, and in a second he was on his egg-walker.

Ocelot maliciously looks at his computer monitor he used to communicate with Eggman. The Doctor had accepted his plan, and now waited for the perfect time to strike. Then a figure, masked by the room's complete darkness, approached Ocelot quietly from, behind. He seemed to have a katana like sword on his right hand. His face was covered by a white mask with a red dot in the middle.

Ocelot turned his head to the figure, and quietly whispered "He has made his move!"

The figure nodded, "There is no doubt he'll betray you, Eggman can't be trusted, never!"

"I know, that's why you're being sent in as plan B!" Ocelot smirked.

The figure resented that remark, and with blind speed, held his sword to Ocelot's flesh. Ocelot didn't budge, instead he only closed his eyes. Fear didn't rule Ocelot's life and it will never will.

"Remember your place, Don't forget I was the one who brought you back from hell!" Ocelot said.

"…" The figure hesitated, but it he knew killing Ocelot was not the answer, at least not now. "Fine!"

"Good boy, trained to follow orders, just as you were told to do in Foxhound!" Said Ocelot.

The figure stepped away from Ocelot, and sadly looked down at the floor, "Please don't make me remember those days!" The figure pleaded. His memories haunted him to this day.

Ocelot turn towards the figure, he placed his hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Now, don't get all sad now my boy! I can make you forget your past, as long as you follow my orders!" Ocelot assured him.

The figure slapped off Ocelot's hand, and turned his body the other way. "I shall bring you Eggman's head!"

"Excellent, I'll be with you there shortly! No go!" Ocelot demanded as the figure left.

* * *

"Station Square harbor... We had classified intelligence that a new type of Metal Gear was being transported. The whole thing stank...but our noses had been out in the cold too long."

Rain pours down over the Station Square. Cars hurry through the rain on the nearby road. The only person outside is an unknown man in a long, black raincoat. He has his hands dug deep into his pockets as he puffs on a cigarette dangling from his lip. In a moment he finishes his cigarette and casually tosses it into the traffic with a brief puff of smoke.

Suddenly he breaks out into a jog and then a full sprint. His raincoat flies away in the wind but the man is no longer visible except for a faint, transparent outline of his body. Without warning he leaps across a security fence surrounding the harbor. This man has no intentions of committing suicide however. The man see's a well patrolled area with armed G.U.N. agents. The man eyes the tanker, his target. The man eyes a nearby cardboard box, with a sly grin; he snatches quietly and covers his body. Walking on his two legs while carrying the box, the man quietly passed a few G.U.N. agents. The man got spotted a few times, which aroused suspicion; the agents however had to be alert. One of them approached the man's box, and tapped it. However he gave up, and return to his duty. The man sighed and continued passing several more guards patrolling the surrounding area. The man manage to sneak pass them with only one minor accident avoided. The man eyed the G.U.N. Tanker from his box hole. Quietly he takes out a grappling hook attached to a rope, and the man throws it to the ship's bow. He tied the rope around his body tight as he could. He leaped from his spot; his feet collided with the cold hard steel. He pulled on the rope gently, and began walking up the side of the ship.

Far in the distance a solitary helicopter hovers. Inside is Ocelot. Ocelot is holding a Colt Single-Action Pistol and he is looking though a pair of binoculars.

"Our boy is right on schedule, now occupy him and kill Eggman!" Said Ocelot through a walkie talkie he is holding in his hand.

The figure that was with Ocelot before could be seen crouching, hiding from patrolling G.U.N. agents. He held tightly to his katana. He places his left hand to his ear piece. He spoke in a raspy gray throat, like if he had a sore throat.

"Are you sure it's him?" The figure said.

"Definitely, do what you want with him, but make sure he doesn't get to Metal Gear." Ocelot demanded.

"I will not kill just because of your orders Ocelot!" The figure said in anger.

Ocelot could not help but chuckle at his minion's conscious, "I did not say kill him, you got to learn to listen carefully my old friend. All I said is take care of him in your own way, just enough so I could get Metal Gear, but Eggman is a different story."

The figure grinned his teeth in anger, he didn't not like what Ocelot was up to. He wishes he was never rescued by him, nor brought back to life. He knew whatever the old cat had planned, he could bet many lives would pay the ultimate price. Still what was there for him?

"As you wish…sir!" The figure said with mere hesitation.

Meanwhile the man slowly straightens himself upright. He has gotten up to the ship, on the bow. His figure was now exposed to the hard light. It was Solid Snake, the hero of Shadow Moses.

Snake hears something and rushes to cover. He kneels down, places his hand by his ear and calls someone on his Codec. It is Hal Emmerich aka Otacon whom he knows from the Shadow Moses Incident two years ago. It was Otacon who helped Snake defeat Metal Gear Rex, and his twin brother Liquid Snake, the sole instigator of the Shadow Moses Incident.

"This is Snake. Do you read me, Otacon?" Said Snake.

"Loud and clear, Snake." Said Otacon, happy to hear from his friend.

"Kept you waiting, huh? I'm at the "sneak point"

"Everything going okay?"

"The stealth camo's busted, landing impact."

"We must have overused it. Sorry, but you're going to have to deal with it. You're not in the military anymore."

"Right, I didn't plan on relying on this gadget anyway."

"The private sector's not so bad, is it? Privacy guaranteed..."

"I'm happy as long as no one gives me any more unwanted gifts."

"You mean that thing with Naomi?"

"And I can't say I miss the chattering nanny."

"Mei Ling's not so bad. That reminds me, I have to get in touch with her again about that new Natik flashware."

"Diverting toys from the SSCEN (U.S. Army Soldier Systems Center again? Give her a message from me: someone will find out sooner or later. She's better off assuming its sooner and quit while she's safe."

"Too true, okay, Snake, let's get to work. You know the technical specs of Metal Gear were sold on the black market after Shadow Moses?"

"All Ocelots's doing..."

"Exactly, and now every state, group, and dotcom has its own version of Metal Gear.

"Not exactly a classified weapon for today's nuclear powers."

"This new one seems to have been designed to wipe the floor with all the other models. The only consistent description is that it's an amphibious, anti-Metal Gear vehicle...

"That explains why this one is under G.U.N. jurisdiction"

Snake looks outside; decks of the tanker are he seen with his sharp eyes

"The mission objective is to make visual confirmation of the new Metal Gear being transported by that tanker, and bring back photographic evidence. But I want you to first go up to the top level of the infrastructure, to the bridge. We need to find out where the tanker is headed."

"A little reconnaissance, huh?"

"There's too much we don't know about this new prototype. Capabilities, deployment method -- we don't even know how close it is to completion. If we know where the testing arena is, I can start to draw some reasonable conclusions."

"All right, I'll head to the bridge ASAP."

"Try to avoid confrontations. Our goal is to collect evidence on Metal Gear development and expose it to the world. It would be best if you could get out of there without alerting anyone.

"Don't worry. I know the drill, we're not people like that guy Dr. Eggman who comes whenever he wants unannounced, and blows stuff up to get those gems the government calls Chaos Emeralds." Snake frown at saying Eggman's name.

"Very good, don't you forget that you're a part of "Philanthropy" now, an anti-Metal Gear organization and officially recognized by the U.N."

"Recognized, but still fringe, Otacon."

Snake sorts through his gear carefully, he carefully takes out a small tranquilizer pistol from his pack.

"All right, let's look at your gear. Your weapon is a tranquilizer gun converted from a Beretta M92F." Otacon informed Snake on his weaponry.

Snake looks at his pistol with a slight annoyance, "M9?"

"It's a little hard to work with because you have to reload after each shot since the slide locks."

Snake look at his pistol again, this time he gave a proud smile, "It's better than scavenging on mission site. Good suppressor to."

"The chemical stun will take effect in a few seconds and last for hours. You can take down an elephant with that thing. Check out the laser sighting too."

Snake takes a practice shot and breaks a light nearby.

"The affects of the anesthetic rounds will vary depending on what target the body hits. We're talking about a difference of tens of seconds between hitting the enemy's chest or head." Said Otacon.

Snake pauses and looks at his cigarettes he took out with his left hand.

"As for the equipment... Hey Snake, cigarettes? What's wrong with you?" Otacon still couldn't believe Snake would bring a smoke to an important mission. Otacon wondered if Snake actually thinks he's on a mission or smoke break.

Snake huffed, "It's kind of a lucky charm."

Otacon sighed, "You haven't read the surgeon general's warning, have you?"

"Nope!" Said Snake simply. He takes out another object from his bag. It's a digital camera Snake will use to confirm Metal Gears identity.

"Thats the digital camera, works almost the same as your old one."

Snake uses the zoom on the camera to scan the deck. He spots a G.U.N. agent patrolling the deck.

"They don't look armed..." Said Snake

"Hey, Earth to Snake. These are nice, upstanding G.U.N. agents, not homicidal egotistical maniacs like Eggman. Don't get caught; you're in stealth mode here!" Otacon warns Snake.

"Sure, if it comes to that, a little beauty sleep never hurt anyone. By the way, Otacon, are you sure of this intelligence?" Snake asked Otacon suspiciously.

"Absolutely, hacked it out of Pentagon's classified files myself." Said Otacon.

"No traces?" Snake ask again.

"Oh please, I'm too good for that." Said Otacon with overconfidence.

"We can't rule out the possibility that this is a trap. There's a high price on our heads, you know."

"You're just paranoid."

"I hope so, for both our sakes." Said Snake with a slight grim look.

Snake spots another G.U.N. agent moving toward his direction. Snake immediately took to cover, and hid among the shadows, hiding from the guard.

"They don't seem anything but civilians from here," Said Snake, still looking at the guard.

"With all these ships passing on the river and in the harbor, putting uniformed G.U.N. agents on the deck would be a bad idea. People can get a clear view of the water from riverside too."

"The waterline is too high...According to the navigational plans, this ship should have discharged its cargo upriver."

"It's in there, no doubt about it.

"A Metal Gear in the holds will weigh down a ship a bit, I'd say. The military trains you to watch for threats from the stern on a boat. That's SOP for Counter-terror ops too. Security should be tighter. G.U.N. has grown lazy over the last 50 years!" Said Snake.

"You mean project Shadow?" Otacon ask.

"Of course, a fine example of military corruption, a lot of people died on the Ark by our own soldiers, just to get rid of something the government deemed too dangerous to let out! Even Foxhound wouldn't have sunk so low to kill everyone on sight," Snake informed

"Well project shadow is agent history, I'm sure G.U.N. realized its mistake, and will never do such despicable crimes again!"

"Yeah I'm sure they did!" Said Snake with sarcasm.

"You worry too much." Said Otacon.

Snake took a moment to get out of the shadows, he jerked his head across the deck to get a better view. "Where's the target?

"Satellite surveillance is a major international pastime these days. I'd say the cargo holds, safely below the deck. Do you see the entrance to the holds?"

"Looks like there are a few entry ways into the crew quarters." Said Otacon.

Snake hears a strange humming noise to the left side of the tanker. Snake pans his body, and sees a clear view, of several "egg" shape robots hovering on their jet packs. Some landed on the ship. One G.U.N. agent got knocked out by one of them. A second one was kicked by one of the robots legs.

Snake saw these little machines and turn back to his codec, "What the robots?"

"Did I just hear a humming sound Snake?" Otacon curiously ask him.

"It looks like we're not alone Otacon, someone is definitely after Metal Gear, and judging from these robots Dr. Eggman is behind this."

"Eggman? Are you sure Snake?" Otacon ask him nervously.

"Well unless some else decides to send in egg shaped robots to take over this tanker."

"This is bad Snake, Dr. Eggman is really dangerous, you have to be careful on this mission."

" I guess our friend Eggman has made things complicated, huh?"

"It's a whole new ball game Snake, be careful!" Said Otacon.

"Question is, why would Eggman want with Metal Gear? Doesn't build his own robots or something? Why all the trouble to steal a Metal Gear?" Snake said suspiciously.

"That's a good question Snake, I think Eggman might be after its nuclear power core, since all Metal Gears have them. He could built an even stronger Metal Gear!"

"Huh, and make things go boom for his enjoyment." He laughs, "It looks like, I need to stomp on his plan. Looks like that guy Sonic won't be here to enjoy the party huh?"

"Even if Sonic is the only one that could beat him, you have to make it to Metal Gear before he does!" Said Otacon.

"Of course wish me luck!"

"Good luck Snake! I'll be hear monitoring your progress, sorry but no Mei Ling this time!"

"All right I'll keep in touch!" Said Snake as he turn off his codec.

Snake grabs his pistol, he puts his fingers on the edge of his gun. Snake gets on the floor and starts to crawl. He avoids Eggman's egg pawns , who were busy fighting knocking out G.U.N. agents, and gets to the upper level of the tanker. Snake spots a camera rotating the far left side of the wall. Snake places himself against the wall, and slowly takes baby steps crossing the side the wall to the next. Snake again gets on his stomach, and crawls pass more G.U.N. agents patrolling. One saw Snake on the ground; he raised his gun and fired at his. Snake aims his gun at the guard; Snake carefully aims it at his chest. Snake pulls the trigger releasing a dart. The dart pierced the guard's chest, and he crumpled to the ground. Snake smiled at his handy work, and crawled into the crew's quarters.

Several G.U.N. agents were sleeping, however two are awake. One was a woman in standard black G.U.N. uniform, and the other caught was a strange creature. It seemed shorter than the woman, but it had bat like wings on her back, and had pointy ears. Snake tried his best to focus on his mission instead of the two ladies, but he couldn't help but watch them talk.

"Topaz are you sure Eggman is here?" The bat like woman asks her partner.

"I'm positive Rouge, we spotted Eggman attacking several of our guys on deck. He's after something!" Topaz informed.

"But why would he attack a G.U.N. transport ship? We have no Chaos emeralds on board!" Rouge stated.

"He must be-" Topaz was interrupted by a fellow G.U.N. soldier who ran towards her from the outer deck.

"Ms. Topaz, Eggman has been spotted! Commander wants you two to handle him!" Said the G.U.N. soldier.

"Damn it! Well we can't just stand here! Come on Rouge!" Said Topaz while running to the door.

"Well this is gonna be fun!" Said Rouge before going out the door with Topaz.

Snake saw them ran, supposedly to Eggman's location. Snake saw several G.U.N. soldiers getting up, and running out the same door.

"Eggman what are you up to?" Snake whispered quietly.

Snake got out of the crews quarters and made it outside. He was close to the bridge which house Metal Gear. He tranquilized several guards guarding a set up stairs. Snake sprinted to the stair case. He was close. But was he too close?

Ocelot's minion had been stalking Snake, his prey. A couple of guards had noticed him, but with swift speed and strong fists, he manages to put them down without mercy. He tried not to kill them, but he knock them out. He knew these were men with families, wives and kids. He already took one family away from a person he loves. He won't make the same mistake again, even Ocelot wouldn't scowl at him for not killing the cannon fodder. He had to find Snake, and for good reason, he saw Snake going up the stairwell leading up to the bridge. He had to beat him there. He saw Snake walking by two guards who didn't notice him. The guards were busy fighting Eggman's robots.

"Oh man these things are tougher then I thought!" Said the guard nervously.

"Yeah let's get off this ship! I ain't going to die today!" Said the second guard in fear.

The G.U.N. agents ran for the hills. Snake stood there trying to figure out how to pass armed robots. Snake wasn't trained to handle robots, unlike the typical Metal Gear, during his Foxhound days. Snake couldn't help, but shake at the G.U.N. soldier's incompetence. He knew soldiers swear an oath to defend their country at all costs, not runaway like cowards. Snake began to wonder how America even exists with these kinds of soldiers. Boy he had miss Foxhound.

"And were the superior nation? Please!" Said Snake, bothered by such incompetence. "Where's Campbell when you need him!"

Snake ran towards the last set of stairs guarded by the Egg pawns. He grabbed his rifle, and fired. The Egg pawns were caught by surprise, as they were no match for Snake's ferocity. They quickly jumbled into pieces, and lay on the ground. Snake could help but smile.

"Well that's takes care of one problem!" Said the old Foxhound agent. Snake ran up the last set of stairs, and eyed the Metal Gear in front of him. The Metal Gear was gigantic, taller than Rex, and it seemed more agile then Rex as well. Snake grabbed his digital camera and took a picture of it. Snake got to his codec.

"Otacon I done it!" Said Snake.

"You finally got to Metal Gear Snake?" Otacon asked excitedly.

"Yeah big and it's a big one! Bigger then Rex I'll put it!" Said Snake.

"Huh, I see! We need to alert the UN of this! They'll handle it from here Snake!" Said Otacon.

"Ok then, I send in the copy of the picture right now!" Said Snake.

"It'll be much appreciated Sn-" Before Otacon could continue, Snake's transmission was cut. All he got was static.

Snake was left flabbergasted, "Otacon? Otacon! Otacon answer me! OTACON!" Snake shouted trying to get in touch. This was not good for him. Snake needed to keep in touch with Otacon so he could complete this mission. He had to escape the tanker now, while keeping the evidence in one piece.

"Damn it!" Said Snake, frustrated at these turn of events.

As Snake turn, he felt an invisible force holding him back, "What the hell?"

The figure revealed himself, and threw Snake to the wall. Snake saw him, and he couldn't believe his own eyes. Snake thought he was seeing a phantom, a ghost from his past thought dead. His eyes lay upon on his old friend.

"I can't believe it! Fox is that you!" Said Snake surprised to see his old Foxhound member standing in front of him.

"In the flesh Snake, my you haven't changed since our encounters from Shadow Moses have you?" Said Fox.

"Fox you can't be…" Snake was a loss for words, he would never expect Fox to be alive after all this time.

"Alive Snake? Things have change over the 2 years, ever since I took down Rex's radome at the cost of my life for you!" Said Fox in anger. He didn't blame Snake for his death, only his heroic sacrifice to help defeat a monster.

"How could you still be alive after what Liquid did to you! You were crushed by Rex, and after that Shadow Moses blew up! There was no way you would've survived!" Snake explained.

"Well you'll have to thank Ocelot for me being here, Snake!" Said Fox.

"Ocelot? What does he have to do with this?" Snake said in shock.

"It was Ocelot who found me by Rex's foot. Somehow he manage to get me from under it. Even though I was surely dead, I wasn't, although I was on the borderline between death, and living. Ocelot took me somewhere… he place me in a stasis tank. For two years, Ocelot got me back to full health. He even repaired my arm with a cyber prosthetic one!" Said Fox to his old Foxhound friend.

"But why serve Ocelot? Why would he do this?" Snake demanded.

"Humph, you ask a lot of questions Snake, but very well. I serve Ocelot because he gave me my life back. I serve him because there's no where for me to go! No one will accept a freak like me Snake! I will be shunned from society forever…I'll never show my face to public again while I'm forever stuck in this armor! I envy you Snake, you get to live a normal life, and for that I hate you! I HATE you! Understand?" Gray Fox shouted to his former best friend. His voice sounding a bit normal. Fox felt like crying, but what would crying do to ease the pain.

"But what about Naomi? What about her Fox!? She still loves you, she wants you back!" Snake informed the cyborg ninja.

Fox looked at Snake, he then sadly put his head down in shame, "Na…o…mi? My sister?"

"Yes Fox, Naomi still wants you!" Said Snake.

"After all this time, even when I killed her parents…"

Snake felt the irony of it. He assumed Fox had known that he told Naomi the truth, but in reality Snake never told her that Fox killed her parents. Snake couldn't bring himself to tell her, and if he told Fox, things would go the wrong way for him. Snake knew Fox didn't need that.

"So what are you gonna do Fox?" Snake asks his friend.

"I…I…don't know what to do any more Snake!" Said Fox.

"Are you going to kill me?" Snake ask, although he didn't want it.

"I should, but I won't, I don't care about Ocelot anymore, even for what he has done for me!"

Before Snake could speak, he heard tremendous noise. He and Fox looked back down below. A massive explosion tore through the tanker. The bottom deck was now in flames.

"Damn it we gotta get out of here!" Said Snake.

"But where will we go? Where will I go Snake? Tell me!" Said Fox.

"Fox shut up about that, and focus on living at least! Now come on!"

"Alright then! I don't want to go to hell a second time!" Fox agreed.

Before anyone could make down to the lifeboat, Dr. Eggman in his Eggwalker jumped from out of nowhere. Dr. Eggman was laughing insanely. He then eyed the two members of the deceased Foxhound unit. He recognized the man in the black uniform as Solid Snake, but the other one was a mystery. Nonetheless, Eggman wanted the Metal Gear in front of him.

"So I finally arrived, now I can use this baby to destroy Sonic, and built my empire." Said the doctor, acting if Snake or Fox was there.

Snake look up to see Eggman's face, Snake thought Eggman was mad to kidnap Metal Gear. Snake hoped this wouldn't into a battle, but if he had to stop him, he will.

"Eggman! I knew you were behind this!" Snake pointed to the doctor in anger.

"So you're Dr. Eggman! The guy Ocelot wanted me to kill!" Said Fox.

When Eggman heard what Fox said, his jaw dropped. Dr. Eggman couldn't believe the double cross from Ocelot. The irony ate Eggman away.

"I can't believe this, Ocelot you dirty pussy cay! I can't believe you'll send in someone to kill me!" Eggman shouted angrily.

"You're not the type to trust Doctor! Don't you know how well Ocelot planned this from the beginning?" Said Fox.

"What?" Snake said, shocked.

"I'm sorry Snake, but it was Ocelot who gave you information on Metal Gear. He wanted to kill you, tonight! As you can see Ocelot is not himself, he's somwhat different now!"

"What do you mean?" Said Snake, curious of Fox's words.

"He has changed Snake; he calls himself Liquid Ocelot now!" Fox informed him.

The word "Liquid" shock Snake, Liquid was his brother's name, and the one who organized Foxhound's rebellion. Snake wondered why have Ocelot gone so far to be called Liquid? Liquid died of FOXDIE, a virus created by Naomi to kill off the Twin Snakes because Naomi believed Fox was killed from them, but Naomi spared Snake for some reason, and Liquid kicked the bucket. But somehow, Ocelot is calling himself Liquid, has Ocelot gone mad?

"Liquid? Is Liquid still trying to get to me? Even after he died?" Snake said.

"It seems so!" Fox agreed.

Eggman had enough of their talk. He now focused on Fox, the assassin sent by Liquid Ocelot to kill him. Eggman launched several missiles from his Eggwalker. Snake dodged out of harm's way, while Fox sliced each missile with his katana. He aimed his sword at Eggman's cockpit.

"No one dares to double cross me and live!" Eggman shouted infuriated.

"Hurry get away Snake!" Fox shouted to his friend.

"No! I'm not leaving you behind Fox!" Snake replied.

"How nice, a heroes sacrifice, I shall destroy both you!" Said Eggman while firing more missiles.

Fox destroyed more the missiles without hesitation, he sliced several of missile's aimed at Snake. Fox took aim his arm built beam rifle at Eggman. He quickly fired a few shots, which damage Eggman's egg walker. Eggman fired several bullets from his machine gun built inside the cockpit. Fox deflected the bullets, with ease, Fox then threw his katana at Eggman's cockpit. Fox's sword pierced it, as Eggman's machine started to spark. Eggman had no choice to…

"Eject!" Said Eggman pressing a small red button, Eggman manage to escape the cockpit, before his Eggwalker exploded to bits. Eggman was now at mercy of the former Foxhound members.

"I give, I give! Just don't kill me!" Eggman pleaded for his life.

Fox picked up his sword, and put it back on his sheath. Snake held his pistol at Eggman's head. Snake wanted Eggman to know what's danger is truly is.

"Start talking, or else Eggman!" Said Snake.

"Enough Snake! Let the police handle him! He's not worth it. He's no match for us without his robots to back him up!" Said Fox.

"Please, I'm no threat to you!" Eggman pleaded.

Snake looked at Fox, and then back to Eggman. Killing unarmed civilians, was something he never do, only terrorists, and Snake was none of that. Even though Eggman deserved it, Solid Snake wouldn't go that far. Snake lowered his, only to hear the sound of familiar voice.

"Well Snake I'm so disappointed in you! The Snake I knew loved to kill!" Said that voice. Snake, Fox, and Eggman turned there heads to see Ocelot. Ocelot smiled evilly at his puppets .

"OCELOT!" Snake shouted, pointing his gun to another Foxhound member, and another survivor of Shadow Moses.

"You dirty little cat, how you dare use me like that!" Said Eggman infuriated.

"Now Eggman we all knew in the end, you'll betray me, and take Metal Gear for yourself! So I had Fox here take care of you while I'd make my move."

"…" Fox flinched.

"Ocelot, after all this time, you still play the little double agent!" Said Snake while still aiming his gun at Ocelot.

"Ah, brother how are you! I almost forgot about you! Heheheheh!" Ocelot said but in a different voice, the voice sounded different then Ocelot's raspy voice, it sounded younger with a British accent. This voice shock both Snake, and Fox.

"Liquid? It can't be!" Said Snake shocked, memories of Shadow Moses began to blur on his head. Memories of a painful past Snake wanted gone.

"Yes it is me, brother! With Ocelot's body I have returned!" Said Liquid.

"How are you controlling Ocelot, Liquid?" Said Fox.

Liquid saw Fox, even began to laugh, how he remembered how he killed him, and then brought him back to life, his entire plan to kill his brother. "Ah yes, Gray Fox, Foxhound's best soldier, aside from Big Boss! Since you kindly ask, when you tore off Ocelot's arm, I had it made that his replacement was mine!"

"He's controlling Ocelot through his arm!" Eggman realized.

"Is that even possible?" Said Snake.

"Ocelot here is the son of the cobra unit soldier, the Sorrow, who died, and now exists as a ghost. Because of this, Ocelot was easy to take control through possession! You see brother even in death I'll always be there to prove that I'm better!" Said Liquid with a smirk.

"I can't believe Ocelot was so weak to submit himself to Liquid's control!" Said Fox.

"It seems so!" Said Eggman.

Liquid then shouted, he screamed in pain. Liquids voice disappeared, and it seemed Ocelot was now in brief control. "Aaarrrr! Get out of my mind Liquid!" Said Ocelot in his own voice.

"Ocelot!" Said Snake.

"He's fighting Liquid's control!" Said Fox.

Ocelot bites his arm, however Liquid is still in control. "The price of physical prodigy... Few more years and you'll be another dead clone of the old man. Our raw materials are vintage brother. Big Boss was in his late fifties when they created his copies. But I -- I live on, through this arm."

"..." Everyone flinched, without warning, Liquid leapt into the cockpit of Metal Gear Ray.

"Just like Shadow Moses brother, and Gray Fox! Eggman I like to thank you for your distraction! Now here is your reward!"

"LIQUID!" Snake shouted to his brother.

"I can't believe a genius like me for this trap!" Said Eggman sadly.

"Now all of you will go down with this tanker! As I will finally kill you Snake! Now it's time to for the end of the Patriots!" Said Liquid.

"The patriots?" Snake said confused.

"You won't live long to know brother!" Said Liquid.

The cockpit shut down, As Ray began to stomp its legs at Snake, Eggman, and Fox. The three dodge the best they could, but Ray was too fast for them. Snake was knocked unconscious by Ray's legs. Fox looked at the barely alive Solid Snake.

"SNAKE!" Fox shouted. Fox ran to cover his friend from the demonic machine. This was familiar to Fox, he saved Snake from a Metal Gear, being piloted by Liquid, and now the same scenario was happening again. This time, however, Fox hopes to live again. The infamous scene at Shadow Moses.

* * *

_Flashback to Shadow Moses…_

Snake stared up at the terror of Metal Gear Rex, the monster Metal Gear, piloted by his twin brother Liquid. Liquid had the home field advantage over Snake, Liquid prepared to stomp on Snake until. Snake closed his eyes, until a moment later he saw Gray Fox holding up Rex's foot.

"Hurry! Get away!" Fox told Snake.

"Gray Fox!!" Snake said in shock.

"A name from long ago. It sounds better than Deepthroat." Said Gray Fox on his past

"So it is you!?"

"You look terrible, Snake. You haven't aged well."

The "camera" zooms in on Liquid "I'll send you back to hell!

Fox leaps away and whips out his sword. In mid-air he manages to deflect a full volley of Rex's bullets. Landing on the ground he jumps back up and throws the sword at Rex's Radome; it buries itself in there. Now he lands on the ground and rolls quickly away from another burst of gunfire. He stops rolling and pushes himself into the air. He quickly fires off a few shots that all hit the Radome square-on. He calmly lands beside Snake who is hiding behind a storage crate.

"Fox, why!? What do you want from me!?" Snake asked him.

"I'm a prisoner of Death. Only you can free me..." Fox pleaded.

"Fox, stay out of this... What about Naomi? She's hell bent on taking revenge for you."

"Naomi..."

"You're the only one who can stop her."

"No...I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the one who killed her parents, I was young then and couldn't bring myself to kill her too. I felt so bad that I to take her with me. I raised her like she was my own blood to soothe my guilty conscience. Even now she thinks of me as her brother..." Fox explained sadly.

"Fox..."

"From the outside, we might have seemed like a happy brother and sister. But every time I looked at her, I trembled with fear. Tell her for me. Tell her that I was the one who did it."

Liquid spots the two behind the box and tries to shoot them. Explosions ring out.

"There you are!" Liquid shouted at his enemies.

Fox pushes Snake out of the way. Fox stairs up at Metal Gear Rex, fear seem to evacuate Fox. With one goal in his mind, redemption, "We're just about out of time. Here's a final present from Deepthroat. I'll stop it from moving!"

"Fox!" Said Snake

Fox jumps up into the air and lands in front of Rex. Rex fires a burst of machine-gun fire at him. Fox deftly performs a quick series of back flips to avoid these. He runs into a wall and then runs parallel to it. He stops and does yet another flip to move in-between incoming bullets. Upon landing he faces Rex and is still facing gunfire. He twists his body around several times and then runs back to the wall and plants himself on it, spinning around. Fox now runs towards Rex at full throttle. Rex tracks him and fires a long burst of gunfire at him. The bullets shear off the faceplate of Fox's helmet but he seems unaffected. Fox goes into a slide, on his back, and aims his gun at the underside of Rex. When Fox is right beneath the head of Rex the head smashes down to try and crush him. Fox quickly pushes himself into the air. Recovering quickly Rex Powers up its laser and swings it upwards as Fox is going through the air. His left arm is sliced off at the shoulder. Fox lets out a blood-curdling cry as he lands on a ledge on the side of the room. Just as he recovers he sees Rex rushing towards him. He gets to his feet and lets out a loud scream of defiance. Before he can fire Rex slams him into the wall.

Liquid didn't feel pity for Fox's daring move against Rex, he found it amusing, "In the Middle East, we don't hunt foxes, we hunt jackals. Instead of foxhounds, we use royal harriers.

Snake saw Fox pinned to the wall; he couldn't believe the gruesome sight, "Fox!

"How strong is that exoskeleton of yours? Snake, are you just going to sit by and watch him die?" Liquid taunted Snake.

Fox's gun still has a little spark on it. It begins to glow as Fox solemnly

raises it to the radome. Fox fires off all of his remaining shots.

"A cornered fox is more dangerous than a jackal!" Said Fox viciously, Fox fired with all his might. The radome that protected Liquid was gone.

Snake looks up to see Fox's handiwork "He destroyed the radome..."

Liquid opens up the cockpit of Rex, Liquid found entertaining and actually enjoyed it, but enough was enough. Impressive! You are indeed worthy of the codename "Fox"! But now you're finished!"

Fox succumbed to his pain, he has done his part, with little bit of his energy he turns to Snake "Now! Fire the Stinger!

"Fox!" Snake shouted.

"Can you really shoot? You'll kill him too!" Said Liquid to Snake.

"Now in front of you. I can finally die. After Zanzibar, I was taken from the battle neither truly alive nor truly dead... an undying shadow in the world of lights. But soon... soon. It will finally...end."

Liquid drags Fox off of his perch and lets him fall to the ground. He tries to crush him once more.

"Die!

Fox is now just barely clinging onto himself, his exoskeleton break in a matter of moments.

"Snake, we're not tools of the government or anyone else! Fighting was the only thing... the only thing I was good at, but... At least I always fought for what I believed in... Snake... farewell." Was Fox's last words, before Oblivion.

Liquid applies all the weight that he can on top of Fox. His exoskeleton

gives out and he is crushed.

"FOOOOX!!" Snake screamed in agony, sad of Fox's death.

_End Flashback _

* * *

Eggman was lucky however, he manage to evade Ray's legs, Eggman leapt down the bridge, into the deck. Eggman ran towards the nearest live boat. Eggman escaped Death's bow.

"Good riddance!" Said Eggman as he lowered his boat.

Back to Fox…

"Now this seems familiar huh Fox?" Said Liquid evilly.

Fox pointed his gun at Ray; he was ready for anything Liquid might have had for him. "Bring it on chump!"

"Don't worry Fox! I don't plan on killing you again with Metal Gear! No! Both you and Snake will die together on this boat!" Said Liquid.

"Damn you!" Said Fox angrily, still aiming his gun at Ray's cockpit.

"In the middle east we don't hunt Foxes, we hunt Jackals," Said Liquid to Fox, "Instead of Foxhounds we use royal harriers! You always had the honor of being codenamed Fox! But now taste hell GRAY FOX!"

Ray then turned left, and with a mighty leap, it jumped into the water. A huge wave engulfs the ship. Snake was still out cold, and Fox had no idea what to do. Fox grabbed on to Snake and headed for the nearest life boat. Ray however wouldn't leave its targets, as Fox saw the titanic monster rose up from the waters.

"Damn it we have a problem here Snake!" Said Fox to Snake.

"Now you're finished!" Liquid shouted.

Ray plunges its head into the water and begins to suck some water into its system. It then raises its head and fires a high-powered stream of water into the hull of the tanker. Water pours into it.

"SNAAKKEE!" Fox screamed as he, along with Snake sank into the bottom of the ship. Fox desperately swims to the surface gasping for air. The Cyborg Ninja tried to look for Snake, he dive down, but the only thing Fox could see was the deep blue. Certain Snake is gone, Fox tried to swim back up, but he had no energy to continue. Fox lost all conscious with the world he once lived. Now the world lost him, and Solid Snake.

Meanwhile Metal Gear Ray swims through the water and leaps above the water. It straddles a large crack that has appeared near the middle of the ship. Ocelot is talking to someone over the radio.

"Mission complete, I have stolen Ray! Get ready for my return!" Said Liquid.

"Of course sir, Dead Cell is always ready!" Said the voice in a Romanian accent.

"With Ray we can finally destroy our enemy… the patriots!" Said Liquid.

"Understood! The world shall better be prepared for the upcoming war!"

Liquid chuckled. "Yes the war to end all wars, to destroy the patriots, and I'll make everyone recognize that I am the better clone of Big Boss!"

* * *

_The Next day…_

Maria Robotnik, and Chris Thorndyke we're walking down the small road that was near Chris's home, it was also near a small river. Maria couldn't believe that Shadow has forgotten her, even though she have found new friends that love her so much, she still wants Shadow to remember her. Maria hoped talking to Chris could settle things a bit for her.

"I can't believe he doesn't remember me Chris!" Said Maria sadly.

"Now, Now Maria, Shadow only has amnesia! I bet he still cares for you!" Said Chris.

"I know I just…want him to be happy!" Said Maria.

"He is happy Maria! He is happy that your alive, and to him you're his greatest he ever had!"

Maria smiles at Chris, "Thank you Chris," For that Maria looks towards the river, "Shadow please where ever you are, be safe!"

Something then caught Maria's eyes, "Shadow?" Maria ran towards the river.

"Maria?" Chris said noticing her near the edge of the river, he saw put her arms on the flowing water. Chris soon went down to her. "Maria is something wrong?"

"Chris there's someone here, help me please!" Said Maria, while she began to pull on something from the water.

"What is it?" Said Chris before holding into the object into the water.

They pulled out in what it seems to be a person, a human. But this person was incased in armor, white armor surrounding his body. It was Gray Fox. Maria, and Chris couldn't believe their eyes.

"Oh my…Are you ok?" Maria said in concern to unconscious soldier. She got near him carefully, examining his exoskeleton. Fox's armor was broken, revealing flesh wounds all over his body. Even his helmet was broken, exposing his white hair. His new arm was also damage, but it still held Fox's sword tightly.

"How did this happen?" Chris asks Fox. But Fox didn't respond, the Foxhound soldier was out cold, possibly dead.

Maria lifted Gray Fox softly, his exoskeleton didn't seem to bother, nor its cold steel. Maria placed her hand near Fox's head. She felt his head warm, not cold like his armor. Maria began to have the same feeling she would get around Shadow.

"We need to save him, he's dying!" Said Maria.

"We'll take him back to our place! Let's see if we can save him!" Said Chris.

Maria turned her head back to Fox's body, Maria began to wonder what happen to this creature. Maria didn't want anyone die, even Fox. Maria hoped Fox is still alive, but it was an answer that was uncertain right now. Maria began to lift Fox's body from the river. Fox's armor now began to weigh on her, but Chris help out by holding Fox's legs. The two carefully, but quickly return to Chris's mansion.

"Please be alright! Don't worry we'll save you!" Said Maria sincerely to Fox.

A small faint word, echoed from Fox, as if Fox was fighting his way to live again. "Snake!" Then Fox lost all connections to the living for now.

_How was it? Yes I'm using Gray Fox, because, well I love Gray Fox so much that I decided to use him, and that he's really a bad-ass with so many things going on for him. Remember this story is a collaberation project with another fellow author, who has allowed me to use her own version of Sonic X and allow me to adapt it with Metal Gear Solid. Till next time _


	2. Liquid Sin: Chaos Storm Looms

_**Liquid Sin**_

_**-**_

_**The Chaos Storm Looms**_

Disclaimer: I don't own everything.

Dr. Eggman was lucky! He should be considering himself the luckiest man alive right now. Surviving against Metal Gear RAY could've killed the poor doctor. Unlike all the poor souls lost in the tanker incident, Eggman was alive and well. However his choice of escape was much more to be desired. Although alive, Eggman was forced to steal a life boat, and now he was in the middle of the sea, alone. Eggman however didn't care about that right now, all he could think about Ocelot and his little assassin Gray Fox.

"Darn that pussy cat, how dare he contact me like that so he could kill me? Well I got something up my sleeve you!" Said Eggman bitterly rowing across the ocean with all his might.

But Eggman also couldn't stop thinking about Fox, his assassin sent by Ocelot to kill him, Eggman never seen anyone like Fox. Fox was able to slice all of Eggman's missiles without difficulty. Seeing Fox slicing up his missiles like butter was like seeing his rival Sonic. Eggman hoped he would never see Fox again, after seeing his power first hand.

"Incredible, no mere human could slice through my lovely missiles, Fox what are you? You can't be Ocelot's creation, so what are you? I must find out!" Said Eggman, with Fox on his mind.

"But what am I thinking? I can't spend forever focus on him while Sonic is there to foil my beautiful plans to conquer the world. Besides I don't think Fox survived that little mess with the cat!" Eggman began to grin of Fox's suppose death.

Then a striking realization hit Eggman, Ocelot! Ocelot was still alive, and now had the world's strongest weapon in existence. Even Eggman feared Ray's might and power capabilities. It didn't matter if Sonic was around to smite every genius plan he had, Eggman now found competition with Ocelot.

"Now I have another nuisance to deal with, it looks I have to release my secret project now… as soon as I get back to base." Said Eggman with a frown, Eggman began thinking of the perfect way to crush Liquid Ocelot and his superior weapon.

Fox was in a deep slumber, events in his life haven't been kind to him. Facing Liquid once again Fox didn't want to look forward to. But that didn't matter now.

Maria and Chris hurried to their home to save Fox from dying. They hurried to Maria's bedroom where Maria volunteered to put Fox on her bed. Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Ratchet, Clank, Tails, Cream, Cheese and Vanilla were all sleeping, and didn't notice them carrying the dying ninja.

Chuck however was awake, he was thinking of a new invention to make. He heard the front door open, curious he took a peek and he saw his grandson and adopted granddaughter carrying a strange person with white armor.

"Chris? Maria? Don't you guys know how late it is? Shouldn't you two be sleeping?" Said Chuck with a slight yawn.

Maria and Chris stopped in their tracks and eyed there elder guardian, "We're sorry for being late Grandpa, but we must help him!" Said Chris.

"We need to hurry before he dies!" Said Maria softly.

Chuck eyed his grandkids, he then noticed the person they were carrying upstairs. Chuck couldn't believe his own eyes. His jaw dropped in amazement.

"Oh my, he looks really bad! Where did you guys find him?" Chuck asked quietly.

"By the river, I noticed him lying on the ground, and then we saw how terrible he looks with all the bruises and marks all over him! We couldn't leave him to die!" Maria informed. She looked at Fox again with a sad expression.

"And I offered that we bring him home to save him, I hope you don't mind grandpa?" Said Chris.

"Don't mind? Chris it would've been a bad thing if you two left him out there, he could've died. But what's with the armor?" Chuck asks the two, noticing Fox's broken exoskeleton.

"We don't know what is it to be honest." Maria stated.

Maria and Chris looked at Fox again. They paid good attention to Fox's armor. They noticed it was attached to his skin. From the moment they found Fox they didn't focus on the armor, only on Fox's health. Now they wondered why Fox had this armor on. To Chuck it seemed like the source of his ordeal.

"Hmmph, I see! I think its best that we take it off somehow! I don't think he'll live if he continues to wear it." Chuck stated.

"Good idea, we'll see if we can take it off after tonight." Said Chris.

"Who would do such a horrible thing to him anyway?" Maria said.

"I don't know Maria, my money's not on Eggman this time. So it must be something else," Said Chuck.

"We'll ask once him he's awake, come on let's get him to bed." Said Chris.

Maria nodded her head, she and Chris walked up the stairs to Maria's bedroom. Chuck went up with them to lend a hand if needed. They carefully walked the long hallway to Maria's room so no accident could happen to Fox with the condition he's already in.

"Careful guys!" Said Chuck. He opened the door to Maria's room. The two teens carefully laid the former Foxhound onto the bed.

Chris rubbed his head after a long dangerous trek. Maria looked at Fox. She hoped now things would get better for him.

"There, things should be fine." Said Maria to Fox.

Chuck looked at Maria with doubt, "It's too early to tell, he's barely alive. Rest is all he needs now. We'll try to figure out who he is tomorrow morning, and hopefully find out everything as to why you found him like that."

"But I'll know he'll be ok! I just…know!" Maria told Chuck.

"Don't worry Maria he'll be alright." Chris assured her.

Maria looked happily at Chris, "Thank you Chris! I'll make sure he'll be fine, even if I have to be here to make sure he wakes."

Chuck, and Chris looked at Maria with disbelief, but they knew she'll never leave someone alone on the verge of death. "If it makes you happy, do what you need for him, but try to get some sleep Maria." Chris begged her. He then gave a yawn.

Maria nodded her head, "I will! Good night you two."

"Good night Maria sweet dreams." Said Chuck and Chris in unison. They left her bedroom without much struggle.

Maria then looked back at Fox. She was determined to make sure Fox will wake no matter how long it took. She grabbed her small chair and placed it alongside her bed. Maria sat down, and began to watch Fox for the rest of the night.

She crept closer to Fox's ear and gave him a gentle "Good night!"

Hours later, Maria was still awake, although it was still dark. Slowly, Maria's energy begins to give. She slowly closed her eyes. Without thought she put her head on Fox's armor. The two now slept the night away, however Fox still had a long way to go before coming back with reality.

_**Black as Knight**_

Part 1

Hundreds of miles away from Station Square, in the desolate dirt road, a black car, zoomed across the desert road with incalculable speed. Its front lights gave way its figure, but its black paint job made the car invisible.

Michael Knight of Knight Industries driving his partner KITT, (Knight Industries Two-Thousand), across the road to the populous state of California, Michael Knight looked at KITT's dashboard. KITT himself was the car of the future his inside made KITT a sort of spy car, with various buttons, and monitors to back it up.

"How long till we're in Los Angeles KITT?" Said Michael Knight.

"At the current speed we are traveling, I say in about an hour, give or take." Said KITT over his dashboard.

"Of course, we got the best highway to make sure we meet our contact in time. If were jammed in traffic, imagine how late we'll be." Said Michael while chuckling.

Michael looked outside for a brief moment, and he saw a green sign passing by them. "78 miles huh? We only left Nevada 2 hours ago. So anyway Devon wants us to go to Los Angeles to investigate the theft of top secret equipment?" Said Knight.

"That is correct Michael, although Devon said our contact's name is Kennedy, nothing much."

"Kennedy? That's pretty damn useful! Are we sure we can trust him?" Said Michael Knight suspiciously. Michael Knight took a right turn at a fork road. KITT slowly revered over, and went right.

"I'm sure we can trust this information Michael, Devon knows what he's doing. Where suppose to meet Kennedy at this address" KITT showed the address to Michael in a nearby monitor.

Michael peeked at the monitor carefully, "12th Street, 434 avenue, Dixie road, right in front of the Exo Corp building. Exo Corp? Weren't they in charge of developing chemicals?"

"Yes, supposedly someone broke in and took some files relating to a dangerous substance the government wants private."

"How bad could it be?" Michael asked KITT.

"Bad enough for the President to request FLAG's help, I think they send in one of their agents to look into this. I think it's possible that our contact could be him."

"But who would want to steal some chemicals, what are they Bio Terrorists?" Said Michael Knight.

"If it's bad enough for the government to be involved in this, then we have to look into it Michael! It's our job to protect national security!"

"I'm aware of that KITT, it's just the thought of what kind of people would want them?" Michael asked his car.

"We'll find out when we arrive, I'm pretty sure our contact is doing his part." Said KITT.

"L.A. here we come!" Michael gave a sly grin, as he and KITT continued to ride into the night.

--

_**Liquid Sin**_

_**-**_

_**Plots Unfolding**_

Ocelot made it back to his secret aquatic base in the Pacific Ocean he had managed to get away with RAY without alerting the government or any nation in general. Ocelot went to his private quarters. There he spoke to a young woman in a white lab coat with brown hair, and dark eyes.

"I have a feeling Naomi, that our target is back in Station Square. I need GW." Said Ocelot to his prisoner Naomi Hunter, the same woman who helped Snake back at Shadow Moses.

Naomi looked at Ocelot, she didn't want to help him, but she was now under his leash. "One of the Patriot AIs has been found?"

Ocelot nodded, "The very same, and how ironically that it's in the same city Snake perished. How unfortunate HeHeHeh!"

Naomi gasped at the sudden revelation, "Snake is dead? How? "

Ocelot turned away from Naomi briefly, "Gone! Down with the ship I made Eggman attacked, and now I finally beat him, the one son of Big Boss is dead for good, and no one will stop me from unifying this world into the one Big Boss always dream of!"

Naomi looked up in realization, "Outer Heaven? You plan on bringing it back?"

"Yes, but I need to destroy the Patriots first, before I can do that." Said Ocelot.

"But in the end, you'll throw the world into war there will be no peace, Ocelot!" Naomi warned him.

Ocelot chuckled, "That is why people will have to follow my rule, at the end of this war there will be no United States, Russia, China, or France! There will be only Outer Heaven! A world without laws, borders, wars, and corrupt governments, only a place where people could call home! And I don't care if I have to set the world on the brink of war. I will bring back Big Boss's dream!"

Naomi widens her eyes in terror, "You're insane, I will not help you Ocelot. You have gone too far, after what you did to Snake, I will never help you."

Naomi dropped to the floor and began to cry. The thought of Snake's death was too shocking for her to bear. Ocelot looked at her, but he did not pity her. Ocelot only found this amusing.

"Go ahead cry it'll not bring Snake back! Also remember if you do not help me I'll release the gas that'll shut down the nano-machines keeping you alive, with one touch of this remote. It'll be unfortunate for me to, as I need you as you need a place to call home Naomi! Don't make it difficult."

Naomi wiped out the tears in her eyes, and looked at Ocelot holding the remote. Choosing living over death, Naomi slowly got up, and looked at her master quietly.

"Good girl…" Said Ocelot.

"You bastard," Naomi snapped back.

"Now there no need for name calling! Like I said, GW is in Station Square somewhere! Go find it and transmit it back to me." Said Ocelot.

Naomi could help but frown at her order. "I think I know a place to look there!" She said and left the room.

Ocelot cautiously watch Naomi leave, and gave small grin. He twirled his revolver around since it is only sort of amusement other than using people for his own gains. With cat like reflexes he swiftly caught his gun, when he threw it, in mid air.

"I still got it," Said Ocelot with a cocky smile. The formers Foxhound agent sat in his leather chair which was near a large computer monitor. Ocelot could hear the quit footsteps of his assassin Vamp, a former member of the terrorist group dead cell.

Vamp slowly stood before Ocelot, his smooth cheeks filled with blood. Ocelot wasn't queasy at the sight of blood since he knew Vamp had vampire like abilities.

"Been feeding have we?" Ocelot teased.

"Yes sir, I apologize but I couldn't resist draining the blood of our own men, it was…tasty." As sadistically as Vamp would put it in his Romanian tongue.

"Just promise you won't do it again Vamp, I had to use whatever resources I had left finding and recruiting the genome army that was scattered after the Shadow Moses incident." Ocelot said quietly while firmly looking at Vamp.

"Sir when we are in a secret base, hiding from the government, one tends to get hungry if I don't go top side on a daily basis. Blood is the only thing I hunger for, and if I must be done here 24/7 one must eat such as I." Said Vamp.

"Well I hope you're still hungry because, I have a small task for you up there." Ocelot declared.

Vamp didn't know to jump for joy, or kiss Ocelot. He didn't like being stuck inside underwater for that long. However Vamp knew better then to do such ridicules things to ruin his image he long created as a deadly warrior, but Ocelot's offer tempted him. "What's the mission I must embark sir?"

Ocelot gave another sinister grin, Vamp was just another tool to him, but as tools they are useful. Vamp will, in time, play his part to make sure his plans will succeed, just like how Gray Fox played his part. Ocelot knows even if Vamp knew he was a tool, it didn't matter to him, all Vamp wants is blood and nothing more.

"You'll be going with Ms. Hunter to Station Square, but instead of helping her, your task is to bring me the Chaos Emeralds."

Vamp was caught off guard, why did Ocelot need the Chaos Emeralds? For what purpose? It was a question Vamp was willing to ask. "Sir, if I may,"

Ocelot gave a small sigh, "Proceed, speak your mind Vamp."

"Why do we need the Chaos Emeralds? Aren't Ray and GW enough to destroy the Patriots, and bring Outer Haven from the grave? Surely a world without borders doesn't need these gems of power…sir." Vamp asked with a strong sense of curiosity. Knowing Ocelot he'll try anything to achieve his goal, going as far to get Eggman and Gray Fox as distractions for him to get Ray.

"Enough! Yes, you have a strong point Vamp and never forget where our goal truly lies, annihilation of the Patriots. But there are some things that are not of this world, and may pose a severe threat to my plans." Said Ocelot.

"Are you talking about Sonic the Hedgehog?" Vamp asked, he thought he was close to his answer.

"Exactly, you see Sonic poses a threat to our organization. Everything we have tried to work so hard to achieve may be gone in a puff of smoke, and that smoke could from a pesky rodent, Sonic in general. I have studied Eggman's plans and goals from when I hacked his server, and every time the good doctor is always foiled by him, and even with an arsenal of robots at his side. Eggman would never defeat Sonic the Hedgehog, but unlike Eggman I always plan to stay two steps ahead in the playing field." Said Ocelot.

Vamp continued listening as he tried to piece together Ocelot's words. Ocelot continued with his monologue. "I learn every time Eggman decides to pull off the big one, like that messy incident with Space Colony Ark. Sonic uses the chaos emeralds to go super, like those guys do in that weird anime Otacon watches, I think it was called Dragon…something. Anyway if I had all seven emeralds Sonic won't stand against Ray since it's armor is made from the hardest metal in existence exitum , a metal so powerful not even 300 atomic bombs can't dent it. But this metal is kept top secret from the public by the Patriots. So to put it bluntly I need those Chaos Emerald's as insurance, are we clear on this?"

Vamp nodded.

"Good, now to begin one Emerald is at a museum and another is at a place called Thorndyke Mansion. Ironically that's where Sonic and his allies reside, be wary since Sonic is not the only threat to our plans." Said Ocelot.

"Shadow the Hedgehog…"Said Vamp.

"Precisely, and if things get difficult I'll send in our "special squad" to help you out." Ocelot said snarkly.

"No has never beaten me in combat and never will…not even these hedgehogs can't hold a candle to my graceful speed." Vamp said with full confidence, and to show it he formed a fist and lowered it with pride.

"By the way any word on our operative?" Ocelot asked him

"Ms. Wong sent me an email an hour ago. She says she has stolen the chemicals from Exo Corp as promised." Said Vamp.

"Good when you see her, at the spot where she is supposed to meet me, bring her to me so I could give her….a reward." Said Ocelot forming a sadistic look.

"Yes sir," Said Vamp before leaving.

Ocelot watched Vamp leaving his quarters. He couldn't help but give a small chuckle. All the pawns are now on the chess board, and Ocelot was the all star player. Everything he has planned, to finally strike at the Patriots once and for all. To make sure no viable threat gets in his way of total power, to Ocelot, no Liquid Ocelot defeat looks bleak, it'll be a matter of time before the winds of change blow for his own cause of a world without borders, to make a dream for a friend come true.

"Big Boss…" Ocelot spoke softly, "Everything I've done here is to preserve the Boss's, and your dream of a unified world, I can't fail you now."

Ocelot then lost consciousness from the outside world. He fell asleep in his chair, still thinking of his deeds, his plans, and to those who are suffering or have suffered to make sure it all work. To Ocelot this was one game, and to him to succeed, one must bide his time for the right opportunity to strike again in the open, for surely he'll expose himself to the Patriots if he must rush his plans. Ocelot now waits for his opponent to make a move, and strike back tenfold.

_**Ratchet and Clank**_

_**-**_

_**Mid Night Mayhem **_

If it wasn't the sound of Chris and Maria holding Fox, while holding the door and struggling to carry him upstairs to Maria's bed room, it was the sound of Ratchet's snoring that awoke Clank. Clank wasn't sensitive to sounds, but when your best friend who is sharing the same couch (no gay jokes intended) to sleep since every other room is already taken, and snores as loud as Big Ben it has got to get you on your nerves, or circuitry in Clank's case. The small robot angrily looked on at his partner snoring like a bear. He wanted to get sleep, but now fully awake, Clank wasn't up to it at the moment.

"This is the third time in a week Ratchet, you really must find a way to control your snoring, and my sensors can only endure so much from your loud racket." Said Clank faintly, he stretched his small arms out to get mobility he quietly got to the floor.

Clank looked back at Ratchet who was still sleeping. Clank quietly went into the kitchen with small, quiet steps.

"If I must be forcibly awake by such rude noise, I could at least reenergize myself with my daily doses from my oil can." Said Clank with glee. He open the fridge with ease, he didn't the yellow light blur his vision at such a late time. He took out his oil can, which was just a bottle with an oil drop in a white label on it.

Clank opens the bottle to take a sip, "Bottom's up," but Clank didn't feel a drop of oil go down his wind pipe.

"How can this be? I can't be out of oil right now…" Clank panicked at the realization, then he remembered, "Ah yes, Tails asked me to lend some of my oil supply to fuel his new Walker machine which I gladly helped out to the best of my knowledge, silly me."

Just as Clank put's his bottle inside the fridge he heard a loud noise from outside, to Clank it was more annoying then Ratchet's snoring. '_What in the name of the galaxy is that noise coming from?' _Clank gave some thought on what might that noise might be, he searched his audio banks to look for any sound that might relate to the new annoyance, "Ah yes it's a bird tweeting away, well tonight has been interesting." Clank gave a small chuckle, and went back to the living room only to accidently bump into Ratchet who was holding his wrench in his hands.

"Ratchet?" Clank was surprised.

"Clank don't tell me that noise woke you to?" Ratchet asked him.

If only Ratchet knew, "No Ratchet it was…" before Clank could finish Ratchet interrupted him.

"Enough of your jabbering Clank, the quicker I deal with this noise, the quicker we can go back to bed, now do you know where that sound is coming from?" Ratchet asked Clank.

Clank pointed to the window, to where the bird was chirping away. "Aha thanks buddy," Said Ratchet with a malicious smile.

"Now Ratchet don't do anything rash," Clank reasoned with his best friend to not do anything stupid.

"I'm just going to show this bird some manners, that's all Clank," and with that Ratchet zoomed from Clank and into the kitchen, he climbed onto the counter and open the window. He fixed his green eyes on the bird.

"This is for waking me up, you bird brain!" Ratchet yelled at the blue bird while trying to intimidate it with his wrench by swinging it around, however the bird just starred at Ratchet with a blank stare, like if it trying to show it wasn't fazed by Ratchet's threats. The bird continued to chirp away once again.

"Not going to listen huh, well how's about this?" Ratchet grabbed the tree branch and carefully climbed at a slow pace to get to the bird.

The bird still didn't seem to be bothered by Ratchet once again, and still continued chirping. Clank just looked on, trying to make a note on the situation, while hoping Ratchet doesn't make a fool of his self.

"This is completely unnecessary Ratchet," Said Clank.

"Don't worry buddy I almost got him!" Said Ratchet with a smile as he was near the bird. However before Ratchet could grasp victory into his bare hands, the branch Ratchet was climbing on, couldn't support the pressure anymore and snapped in two. Ratchet could only look down in defeat.

"Uh-Oh…AHHHHHHHH!!!" Ratchet screamed as he fell to the ground, luckily for him the tree wasn't that tall, and fortunately for him he didn't suffer any injuries other than being dazed. The bird was, however, still chirping.

Clank opens the mansion's door and went outside, "Ratchet are you alright?"

"Yes Mr. President I'll gladly accept the key to the city," Ratchet mumbled losing contact with reality.

"You're going to be fine. I think it's safe to say we could all go to bed now." Clank gave another chuckle from his wit while looking at a dazed Ratchet laying on the cement ground.

* * *

**Author's note: Well I would like to say sorry for taking almost two years to work on this story, to those who loved reading it before, please know I don't intent on giving it up. I'll try to update as frequently as possible without life getting in the way. Please leave a review any constructive criticism is appreciated. And if you have any questions, I'll answer them without giving out much of the plot**

**Till then see ya next time...**

_Chapter 2: Fox awakens!_


End file.
